Waysiders
Members of the Rounders faction that are playable in Episode 3. They are a group of battle worn drifters who are known for train raids and their fights against Carpetbaggers and Sandraiders. Campaign Episode 3 The Waysiders have stolen a train and a supply of T-ENG from the Carpetbaggers in Central City, apparently right before NEVEC's Task Force First Descent infiltrates Central City, and are headed to their settlement in the west desert with the few men they have remaining with them, which is half of what they originally had. They are then attacked by Red Eye which Deer Spring thinks shouldn't be possible, due to the fact that they are not carrying a large enough supply of T-ENG to attract a Category G Akrid. ZVATTO's team holds off Red Eye by desperately firing their weapons into the Red Eye's maw and also dumping the T-ENG stolen from the Carpetbaggers while T-ENG is transferred to a pair of GAN-36's. The Waysiders dump the very last of their T-ENG into the Red Eye's maw and take off just in time before the Red Eye swallows the train. Hours later, the Waysiders, low on fuel, decide to land at what appears to be an abandoned settlement when they are shot down by a band of aggressive Sandraiders who engage in a sniper battle with the Waysiders while the Waysider leader, unnoticeable by players, commandeers a train. After the Sand Raiders are defeated, a pair of Debouse appear having heard the battle and destroy two wagons on the train before leaping down. The Debouse are defeated by the Waysiders in a tough battle and the Waysiders get on the train and flee, only to be attacked by the Carpetbaggers on the Railway Gun that just escaped from Task Force First Descent. The Waysiders take on the Carpetbaggers and kill many of them until they are forced to board the Carpetbaggers' train as a Carpetbagger armed with a Rocket Launcher destroys the Waysiders' own train. The Waysiders manage to defeat all the Carpetbaggers and reach the Railway Gun just in time for the Red Eye's return. The Waysiders defeat the Red Eye by eventually shooting Red Eye's maw at near point-blank range and begin to celebrate until they notice snow falling which strikes them as strange at their location. In the next cutscene, two of the waysiders argue over the location of their home, which is probably directly where the Over-G appeared. The Waysiders then realize that the Over-G's snowstorms have completely buried their settlement and, enraged and vengeful with nothing left to lose, charge straight at the Over-G with the Railway Gun. Episode 6 They reappear later in Episode 6-3 when they run their train off the tracks while traveling through the Snow Plains and use the Railway Gun to fire Wrath Shells at numerous Undeeps until they finally fire one at the Over-G's barrier blocking the Ex-NEVEC team from proceeding, which proves to be ineffective, and so instead ram the barrier with the train, which manages to break the barrier. They can appear in episode 6-4 as AIso covering the Ex-NEVEC team with VS Weapons and the Railway Gun, and appear on the ground after the Over-G battle along with many others. Known Waysiders :ZVATTO :Deer Spring :Yana chang :McMcQ :Waysider Leader Equipment Waysiders wear jackets, caps and helmets, rubber like under clothes that possibly insulate the waysider, gas masks and telescoptic eye pieces that are capable of night-vison. Waysiders like Deer Spring have clothing and gear very similar to the gear of Gale Holden's Snow Pirates. This may suggest that they may be what's left of Gale's Band. Strategy Waysider's are known to travel around the area in trains and having the upper hand on trains, performing expert train raids. Waysiders typically attack head first with no fear as seen when they jump onto the Carpetbagger train or when they ram into the Over-G's barrier. Femme Fatal Female Waysiders are similar to male waysiders but they wear only a jacket, boots, helmet, gas mask, and the rubber under clothes. Category:Lost Planet 2 Characters